Una vuelta a tu pasado
by Ylaris
Summary: Bella queda destrozada después de la partida de Edward... pero cuando creía que todo estaba perdido, se vuelven a reencontrar... ambos humanos.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola Gente!! Aquí he vuelto con uan neuva historia que espero les guste!**

**Como todos saben no poseo nada de crepusculo, todo es de Stephanie Meyer**

* * *

Una vuelta a tu pasado

**Prólogo**

**Pesadilla**

Me desperté con un grito, pero este murió antes de salir de mis labios. Me desperecé y miré a mi alrededor frenética, los latidos de mi corazón retumbaban en mis oídos. _Un sueño, es sólo un sueño._

Un estremecimiento me recorría al revivir la pesadilla: el bosque cercano a mi casa, donde aparecíamos los dos muy cerca, pero a la vez, a kilómetros de distancia. Sus ojos fríos y lejanos paralizaron todo mi cuerpo. Y sus palabras se repiten una y otra vez en mi mente _"no me convienes, Bella"._

Traté de olvidarme de aquellos recuerdos y me levanté de la cama. De repente, me hice consciente de que habían pasado ya tres meses de su partida y sus palabras aún dolían como si las acabara de pronunciar.

Deambulé por la habitación intentando tranquilizarme, pero me sentía sofocada, así que decidí salir. Necesitaba distracción.

Sin darme cuenta siquiera ya estaba fuera de la casa de Charlie, y me adentraba en el bosque, haciendo caso omiso de la pequeña voz que me decía que prometí no hacer nada estúpido. _No estoy haciendo nada malo, sólo necesito un respiro._ Me decía para convencerme.

El lugar estaba oscuro, por lo que caminé tan lento como pude, intentando no tropezar. Llegué hasta un claro y me senté a los pies de un árbol mirando la luna. Debían ser cerca de las cuatro de la mañana, con suerte me encontraría un lobo salvaje y acabaría con mi patética vida.

Me entretuve mirando el paso de las copiosas nubes que se mueven en el cielo, negando la vista de la luna. De pronto, me sentí cansada y entumida. La oscuridad total se cernió sobre el claro y cierro los ojos. una luminosidad repentina me molesta los ojos por lo que los abro, para encontrarme a centímetros con una cara completamente desconocida.

- Aaaaaah -grité echándome hacia atrás como acto reflejo. El extraño se hizo para atrás también.

- Guau, buenos pulmones -una voz profunda me hizo abrir los ojos, que no sabía había cerrado-. Por poco me dejas sordo, niña.

- ¿Qué…quién eres? -le pregunté aún sin atreverme a moverme. Las nubes volvieron a bloquear la luz y sólo pude ver los brillantes e inhumanos ojos de mi interlocutor.

Tragué con fuerza, tal vez salir a mitad de la noche a un bosque no fue tan buena idea. _No hagas nada desesperado o estúpido_. La voz de Edward me llegó como un eco sin fuerza.

- Hey, tranquila, escucha cómo late tu corazón. Te va a dar un ataque -me dijo sonriéndome simpáticamente.

- ¿Qué eres tú?

- Muy perspicaz. No te haré daño, ¿de acuerdo? Así que no temas, pero debo decirte que este es mi hogar, por lo cuál tienes que irte.

- ¿Qué eres? -insistí.

- Que niña más testaruda -me dijo rodando los ojos. No sentí que fuera peligroso así que me relajé. Al menos un poco-. Ya lárgate de aquí.

- Que poco hospitalario -le dije reprobadoramente, no hice ningún amago por levantarme.

- Humanos -dijo entre dientes-. Aunque no lo creas, tengo cosas que hacer, no puedo entretenerme contigo. Lo siento, niña -diciendo esto me levantó sin esfuerzo alguno y me dejó a un costado del árbol. Luego, él desapareció dentro de éste. Quedé mirando idiótamente el árbol, esperando a que volviera a parecer, cuando lo hizo, se sorprendió de verme ahí-. Pensé que te habías ido.

- Pues ya ves que no -le dije sonriendo tímidamente-. Había pensado, que tal vez pueda quedarme, no te estorbaré.

- ¿Por qué quieres quedarte? -me preguntó suspicazmente.

- No quiero volver a mi hogar -un estremecimiento me recorrió al pensar en mi habitación y en mi pesadilla.

- ¿Recuerdos no gratos?

- Algo así…

- Lo siento, pero no puedo permitirte el quedarte -me dijo firmemente.

- ¿Por qué? No te molestaré.

- Ay, niña, no entiendes. Lo que haré ahora no puede ser visto por ojos mortales -alcé una ceja interrogante-- Me has hecho hablar de más. Ya vete te digo.

- Hagamos un trato, tú me dices qué eres, y yo me voy y nunca le digo a nadie de este encuentro.

- No recordarás este encuentro, qué sentido tiene que te diga lo que soy.

- Por favor -le supliqué.

- Hagamos un trato, si te digo qué soy, tú me dirás por qué no quieres volver a tu hogar.

- Hecho.

- Soy un brujo -abrí mi boca para refutarle y decirle que me dijera la verdad cuando un recuerdo pasó por mi mente: _Su padre era un fanático … También creía a pies juntillas en la realidad del mal. Encabezó partidas de caza contra brujos, licántropos…y vampiros_. Oh, Dios mío-. Así que me crees, chica lista. Ahora contesta tú.

- Yo… no tengo razones para seguir mi vida -hubo un silencio espeso mientras meditaba mis palabras con cuidado-. En un momento de mi vida hubiera dado todo por un hombre, y ahora él, se llevó todo.

- Entiendo -su voz me distrajo de oscuros pensamientos y me hizo volver a mirarlo vi que un brillo extraño resplandecía en sus ojos-. Tal vez si puedas serme útil, después de todo.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Existe un hechizo, que he querido probar hace siglos. Nunca he encontrado una persona que cumpla los requisitos… hasta ahora.

- De acuerdo, me estás asustando, ¿de qué hablas?

- No temas, no te dolerá. Es un hechizo sencillo. Se supone que tú das tu vida a cambio de otra distinta. Se necesita a alguien que no desee la vida que le tocó, y quiera un cambio.

- ¿Se supone? ¿No lo sabes con certeza?

- Bueno, la explicación de los hechizos es bastante vago. Nunca he podido experimentar esta en particular, así que no sé qué hace. ¿Quieres probar? -pensé en negarme, después de todo, ¿qué clase de seguridades me estaba dando? Ninguna, estaba diciendo que sería su conejillo de indias. Abrí la boca dispuesta a negarme, pero luego recordé sus crueles palabras _No me convienes, Bella_. Y me di cuenta lo asquerosa y aburrida que se veía mi vida de aquí en más. ¿Qué podía perder?

- Está bien.

- Perfecto, perfecto. Espérame aquí mismo -diciendo esto desapareció una vez más dentro del árbol. Cuando reapareció, traía un grueso libro entre sus huesudas manos. Me di cuenta de lo flaco y grisáceo que se veía bajo la luz de la luna. Me pregunté qué edad tendría-. Para cualquier hechizo, se necesita dar algo a cambio de lo que recibirás, en este caso, tu vida a cambio de otra -dijo leyendo-. Sentirás simplemente mucho sueño e irás cayendo en un sopor en el cuál verás tu vida pasar hacia atrás. ¿Estás lista?

- Lista.

Al terminar de pronunciar estas palabras sentí cómo mi cabeza se desconectaba de mi cuerpo, y vi mi vida, tal cómo él dijo, pasar ante mí: La despedida de Edward, mi cumpleaños número dieciocho, el enfrentamiento con James, el partido de baseball, nuestra tarde en el prado, mi visita a Port Angeles, el choque con Tyler, la primera clase de Biología, mi llegada a Forks, el casamiento de Reneé, mi vida escolar en Phoenix, mis vacaciones con Charlie, nuestra corta vida en Forks y luego… Negro.

Me desperté con un gritó, pero éste murió antes de salir de mis labios. Miré a todos lados frenética, encontrándome con que ya era de día y el sol brillaba fuertemente.

Me desperecé, dejando mi pesadilla completamente al olvido. Me acerqué a la ventana y dejé que los cálidos rayos de sol acariciaran mi cuerpo. Miré hacia fuera y vi a la gente pasear tranquila por la mañana. Aún era temprano para que Chicago estuviera en movimiento.

El sonido de la puerta abrirse me separó de la ventana, para ver a Annie entrando a la habitación.

- Buenos días, señorita. Veo que ha madrugado esta mañana, ¿ha tenido un mal sueño?

- Para nada, Annie, es sólo que me he despertado temprano esta mañana -ella sonrió y se dirigió a mi ropero.

- El baño estará listo en quince minutos, si gusta bañarse.

- Si, está bien.- me dirigí a la ventana una vez más –Chicago es hermoso, me alegro de haber vuelto.

- Como todos nos alegramos de su regreso señorita.- le sonreí alegremente mientras me arreglaba las cosas para el baño.

- ¿Qué me deparará este nuevo año? -me pregunté a mi misma

- Un marido, eso es seguro.

- No digas esas cosas, Annie, aún soy muy joven.

- Quince años es una excelente edad, mi señorita.

- Si tú lo dices…

- Ahora venga, entre en el baño, que sus padres de seguro querrán ir a misa con usted.

- He tenido años y años de misa.

- Ay, mi señorita, usted sabe lo importante que es estar bien con el señor de allá arriba.- diciendo esto miró el techo con respeto mientras hacía la señal de la cruz.

- Pero, Annie, estamos en el 1916, ¿qué cosas podrían pasar?

- Uno nunca sabe, uno nunca sabe.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Notas de Autora:**

Hoola! tanto tiempo!!

Bueno, aquí vengo con una historia nueva... Ustedes saben, para que no se olviden de mi )

Pretendo que esta historia tenga entre 20 a 30 capítulos, así que queda muuucho por delante y les digo desde ya que no podré actualizar tan seguido como siempre lo hago, dado que este es la última etapa de mi año escolar y ya estoy hasta el cuello de actividades... así que eso!

Un agradecimiento especial a mi beta-reader** Sirenita**, quien sin ella esto no estaría aqui XD

Un beso muuuy grande y se me cuidan!!

**Ylaris**


	2. Conociéndote

Hola Gente!!

He aquí con una nueva entrega... espero que les guste )

No me pertenece Twilight, esto es sin fines de lucro

* * *

  


**Capítulo uno**

**Conociéndote**

Bajé a desayunar, casi una hora después de mi baño. Annie se había obsesionado con mi ropa. Según ella, deseaba que me viera lo más hermosa posible para encontrar un buen marido. La verdad era que no podía discutirle. Era bastante retrograda en lo que refiere a las mujeres.

Yo tenía sueños, que no incluían un casamiento en mis proyectos a corto plazo. Quería aportar a esta sociedad. Conocí, en mi estadía en Francia, unos hogares de huérfanos, y creí que Chicago sería un buen lugar para tener uno también; esas cosas me motivaban. Así como escribir un libro. Mi mayor guía era Jane Austen, con _Sensatez y sentimiento_. Cada vez que lo leía amaba un poco más a sus personajes.

Me di una última mirada al espejo, de cuerpo entero del baño, despertando de mis pensamientos. Me encontraba ataviada con uno de los vestidos más hermosos, pero tediosos al momento de ponerlo. Era de color crema, pero en el pecho tenía unas cintas de color rosado que formaban un trenzado. Apretado hasta la cintura caía ampliamente entremezclando el rosado y el crema.

Solo utilizaba este vestido para ocasiones muy especiales. Por una simple razón: me impedían caminar.

Así que ahí me encontraba, tratando de bajar las empinadas escaleras sin tropezar al pisar mis propios ropajes. Cosa que ocurría frecuentemente.

Al llegar al desayunador, tomé una honda inspiración. Una vez más Annie había dejado el corsé demasiado apretado. Caminé más lento de lo normal, tratando de obtener algo del oxigeno negado por el apretado aparato infernal.

Mis padres ya estaban terminando su desayuno cuando llegué. Me senté junto a ellos y Claire, la cocinera, me sirvió una tasa de té y panecillos recién horneados. Se lo agradecí mientras escuchaba a mi padre hablarme.

- Buenos días, hija. Te ves preciosa esta mañana, ¿alguna razón en especial?

- Fue todo culpa de Annie. Ella me obligó a vestir así.

- Te ves preciosa cariño -acotó mi madre

- Es cierto. De hecho, creo que Annie acertó. Mucho tiempo has negado a esta ciudad el deleite de verte. Ahora debes corresponder.

- ¡Padre! -le dije mientras me ruborizaba

- Hay que saber reconocer la belleza, mi amor -dijo mi padre. En ese momento sonó el reloj.

- Son las diez y media, debemos apurarnos si no queremos llegar tarde a misa. Vamos, Bella. Luego almorzaremos en _Le Fournil_.

- Voy -dije parándome y pellizcando un poco del panecillo que apenas pude tocar.

Adormecida giré mi visión para despertarme y vagué los ojos por los feligreses. De pronto, una mirada capturó la mía y quedé atrapada en un mar verdáceo. Olvidé como respirar y mi boca se secó. Pedí completa noción del tiempo.

Un codazo me despertó, mi madre me miraba reprobadoramente. Sentí como mis mejillas enrojecían y escondí mi mirada entre mis cabellos.

Ese día no comulgué. De hecho, no cambié de posición hasta que se acabó la misa. Sentía su mirada atravesándome. Nunca se la devolví, aún cuando me prometí nunca olvidarla.

La salida del templo era un caos. Mi padre era un médico muy querido y respetado en Chicago, así que siempre que íbamos a algún lugar, teníamos que detenernos mientras era saludado y hacía vida social.

Aburrida me quedé un poco rezagada.

Me había ido a Francia cuando tenía tan solo ocho años. Mis padres querían que tuviera un variado conocimiento y no que fuera una inculta como la mayoría de mis amigas de aquí. Me hice muchas amigas allá. Pero cuando comenzaron los problemas políticos en Europa, mis padres me mandaron llamar y con trece años fui a parar a la zona rural de Chicago para que me educara con mis primas, quienes habían contratado una institutriz. Fueron los dos años más largos de mi vida.

Hasta que en diciembre del año pasado mis padres decidieron que ya era tiempo de que volviera con ellos.

Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que viera o supiera algo de mis antiguas amistades que para el momento que quise retomarlas, era muy tarde. Todos habían cambiado y eran totales desconocidos. Esa era la razón por la que me sentía un poco aparte de todos. Sentía que no encajaba del todo en este lugar.

Suspiré con desgana. Decidí que daría un paseo por los alrededores mientras esperaba.

El paisaje era maravilloso, el jardín del templo era gigantesco. Eran multitudes de diferentes árboles y plantas que crecían sin ningún tipo de orden. Era como un lienzo gigantesco lleno de colores y movimiento. Sentía que mis ojos se llenaban con tanta hermosura.

Escuché un arrollo a lo lejos y quise ir a buscarlo, mi mala suerte decidió por mí. Di un paso para girarme sobre mí misma con tal destreza que logré enredarme entre mi ropaje y pisar el borde del vestido. De repente, mis ojos enfocaron al piso y puse mis manos para detener la caída de manera instintiva.

No fue necesario. Unos brazos me tomaron desde la cintura y me jalaron hacia atrás manteniéndome en pie. Lentamente me volteé para encontrarme con los ojos más hermosos que pudiera alguna vez ver.

Me sentí transportada a otro mundo del cuál no había tiempo ni espacio. Donde solo estábamos nosotros en un universo verde esmeralda.

- ¿Está usted bien, señorita? -escuché como desde la lejanía me llegaba una voz. Era melodiosa, como un angelical canto de tono aterciopelado. Esto tenía que ser el cielo-. ¿Señorita?

- ¿Sí? -dije aún ida

- ¿Está usted bien?

- Si, muchísimas gracias -ambos nos quedamos en silencio solo descubriéndonos en los ojos del otro. De pronto, me di cuenta que su brazo aún estaba ceñido a mi cintura. Me ruboricé instantáneamente y me revolví inquieta. Él pareció entender, pues me soltó inmediatamente.

- Discúlpeme, le juro que no fue mi intención, yo…-comenzó a hablar tan rápido que tuve que esforzarme para entenderle.

- No se disculpe, usted ha sido mi salvador después de todo. Señor…

- Masen, Edward Masen -dijo tomando delicadamente mi mano-. Un placer conocer señorita…- acercó sus labios al dorso de mi mano y clavó su mirada en la mía. Temblé involuntariamente mientras decía:

- Swan, Bella Swan -él sonrió y cerrando los ojos, besó delicadamente mi piel. Descargas eléctricas recorrieron mi columna durante el tiempo que el celestial toque duró. Luego se separó y miró directo a mis ojos.

- Bella, ¿dónde estás? -escuché como mi padre me llamaba. Renuente corté el contacto visual para hacer una pequeña reverencia a modo de despedida.

- Debo irme -dije-. Mi padre me busca.

- Bien –asintió sin perder nunca contacto con mis ojos-. Ha sido un placer, señorita Swan -me dijo devolviendo la pequeña reverencia con otra.

- El placer ha sido mío. Pero, por favor, llámeme Bella.

- Solo si tú me llamas, Edward.- Le sonreí y asentí. Luego me encaminé hasta mi padre.

La mañana siguiente despuntaba brillante. Un rayo de sol impacto suavemente sobre mis ojos y reticente los abrí. Una sonrisa boba bailó en mis labios. Al darme cuenta la suprimí inmediatamente. _Parezco una enamorada. Y no lo estoy._ Comenzaba a ser mi mantra.

Hacía un mes de la conversación con Edward. No nos habíamos vuelto a encontrar, pero la conversación revoloteaba en mi mente continuamente. Comenzaba a soñar con ella. Irremediablemente comenzaba a perder la cabeza._ ¡No estoy enamorada!_

Me levanté dispuesta a olvidar todo lo relacionado con Edwards y estúpidas jóvenes enamoradas. El baño ayudó a serenarme y estar presentable para el desayuno. A lo que bajé solo estaba mi madre presente.

- ¿Padre se ha ido ya?

- Así es, hija mía. Buenos días. ¿Cómo has dormido?

- Muy bien, madre muchas, gracias. ¿Tú?

- Bien, gracias… He de informarte de algo muy importante -la miré desconfiada- Esta noche iremos a la fiesta anual de los Purcell.

- Madre, sabes cuánto odio las fiestas. El baile y yo… no, los trajes de baile y yo…

- Hija -me interrumpió-, ¿no estás un poco grande para berrinches infantiles?

- Si lo analizamos, tengo tan solo quince años.

- Más que suficiente para que encuentres un buen marido.

- Mi institutriz tiene veinte y es soltera.

- ¿Por qué crees que es institutriz, hija mía? Ciertamente no quiero ese futuro para ti.

- Madre yo… -decidí que era tiempo de contarle mis anhelos-. Yo quisiera ayudar a la sociedad… quisiera…

- Hija, escúchame -me dijo seriamente-. La mejor manera en que una mujer puede aportar a la sociedad es trayendo varones de bien a este mundo.

- Madre, no puedo creerte -dije parándome lentamente-. No puede ser eso todo lo que somos. ¿Qué ocurre con la igualdad, la libertad? Hay tantas cosa que sé que las mujeres también podrían hacer que…

- Enviarte a Francia fue un error, ya lo veo. Te han lavado el cerebro con esas tonterías de igualdad y libertad. Eso es una frase para hombres, hija. Nosotras…

- No sigas, madre. No sigas –la detuve y me encaminé a la salida de la casa, demasiado enardecida para seguir en un lugar tan sofocante.

Caminé largo rato. Decidí ir hacia los lados no tan concurridos de Chicago, en busca de paz.

Frente a mis ojos pasaron calles de comercio, hospitales y escuelas. Las miré sin observarlas, tan concentrada como estaba en mis propios pensamientos.

- ¿Señorita, Isabella? -escuché que me llamaban. Me volteé para ver quién hablaba y distinguí a un hijo de un amigo de mi padre. No recordaba su nombre. Me acerqué, renuente a él.

- Buenos días

- ¿Qué hace en un lugar tan apartado de su casa y sola? -aún cuando sentía la pregunta como una intromisión, la respondí:

- Estaba paseando.

- ¿Le importaría si me uniese a usted?

- Adelante, por favor.

La charla fue bastante interesante. Charles Purcell era un joven muy afable y simpático. No era nada mal parecido. Alto, de unos vistosos ojos azules y cabello rubio. Bastante caballero. Se llevó una gran sorpresa al verme tan conocedora de temas de actualidad. Me decepcionaba lo poco informada que estaban las mujeres en estos tiempo. Recorrimos casi todo el barrio en nuestro paseo. Luego me escoltó hasta mi casa.

Al despedirnos besó suavemente mi mano en un acto que me recordó a Edward. _Basta Bella, estás con Charles, ¿quieres concentrarte?_ Mirándome juguetonamente me dijo:

Espero verla esta noche en mi casa, señorita Bella.

Allí me tendrá, joven Charles.

Mientras me cepillaba mi largo y sedoso cabello, me recriminaba una y otra vez el haber aceptado asistir al cochino baile. _Oh, no, madre, no me deseo ir, los bailes no están hechos para mí. _¿Dónde quedo eso ahora, mmm?Suspiré con desgana mientras veía a Annie entrar para ayudarme con el complicado peinado. Había insistido que debía usar un moño alto que tomara todo mi cabello y dejara libre mi cuello para usar la cadena que mi padre me regaló en mi cumpleaños pasado.

El traje que había elegido era un poco más simple, pero también era largo. Por lo que un peligro para mi integridad física. De color lila y bastante ceñido al cuerpo. Tenía un ligero escote redondo que llegaba ligeramente más abajo de la clavícula. Me di ánimo silencioso y comencé el descenso de las escaleras.

La casa de los Purcell era bastante amplia y finamente decorada. Con muebles imponentes y amplias habitaciones.

El salón de bailes estaba bastante lleno para cuando entramos. Inmediatamente mis padres se acercaron a sus amigos y yo me sentí ligeramente olvidada. Iba a ir en busca de un vaso cuando escuché a mi padre llamarme:

- ¿Bella, puedes venir por favor? -me acerqué al grupo en el que estaba inmerso mi padre. Sentí todas sus miradas clavadas en mí y me ruboricé inconscientemente. Miré al piso unos segundos para luego levantar la mirada y dirigirme dignamente hasta ellos-. Esta es mi hija: Isabella Swan. Bella, ellos son los señores Purcell -asentí en su dirección y me respondieron igual-, los señores Stuart -repetí al acción-, y los señores Masen -al mirar en su dirección, me encontré con sus ojos verdes.

- Encantada -murmuré hacia todos en general. Luego de eso se enfrascaron en conversaciones de las cuales no tenía interés. Me alejé lentamente sin levantar sospechas, hasta que ya estuve lo suficientemente lejos para dar media vuelta y dirigirme a la mesa de bebidas. Una vez allí, me dediqué a mirar a mí alrededor. Habían varias parejas bailando y varios grupos conversando. Suspiré comenzando lo que sería una larga velada.

- Señorita Bella… Un honor encontrarla una vez más -una aterciopelada voz me erizó por completo los cabellos y temblé inconscientemente.

- El honor es todo mío, debo admitir. Mi salvador una vez más aquí.

- Dispuesto a salvarla una vez más -nos sonreímos más con los ojos que con los labios.

- ¿…lar conmigo? -escuché vagamente que me decía. Parpadeé varias veces.

- ¿Disculpe?

- Le preguntaba si quisiera bailar conmigo -sentí como se detuvo la sangre en mis venas mientras comprendía su frase. Me ruboricé fuertemente, pero asentí.

- Un placer.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Notas de autora!**

Hola gente!!

Aquí está mi nuevo capítulo y debo agradecer a todos los que me han dejado tan lindos reviews!!

Son todos unos amores y quisiera que me digan que opinan de este capítulos... se lso agradecería )

Los agradecimientos de rigor: A todos por darse el tiempo de ller y a mi beta **Sirenita, **si gustan de los fics de angela/Jacob tienen que checar su casi-terminado fic:**The** **Hardest Part** Lo amarán lo se.

Bueno creo que eso, un besito y se me cuidan muuuuuucho


	3. El baile

**Hola gente!**

Aquí con el segundo capítulo de la historia.. disfruten!!

No poseo Twilight ni ninguno de sus personajes... si lo hiciera muchas cosas serían distintas... Todo es de Stephanie Meyer esto es sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Capítulo Dos**

**El baile**

Sin saber muy bien cómo, nos encontramos cara a cara, el bullicio de la gente a nuestro alrededor se calló repentinamente. Fue la sensación más placentera que hubiese vivido, sentir su respiración calma en contraste de la mía acelerada que se mezclaba y nos envolvía en un mundo distinto, donde los ruidos se difuminaban, los colores se entremezclaban, y el cielo y el suelo se entrecruzaban de un modo en que ya no estaba segura lo que era arriba y lo que era abajo. Solo estaba segura de una cosa: de que Edward estaba frente a mí, su porte imponente frente a mi ahora-diminuto-cuerpo y su mirada abarcando cada parte de mi ser. Tanto como la mía intentaba llegar a su alma.

Pudo haber pasado una hora o tal vez solo un segundo, pero de pronto sentí la mano fuerte y delicada de Edward posándose en mi cintura con tal delicadeza que se me asemejó a un suave roce de la seda. Con temblorosas manos subí mi mano derecha a recibir la cálida y firme de Edward, mientras mi izquierda descansó en su hombro.

No me moví, casi no respiré, esperando que él comenzara a hacer algo, cualquier cosa. Hasta qué el hizo su primer movimiento. Delicadamente, casi con reverencia, tiró de mi mano derecha y me instó a moverme. Nuestros movimientos se convirtieron en espejo del otro. Aún perdidos en nuestro mundo nos mecimos largo rato, diciéndonos tantas cosas sin hablar. Cosas que ninguno de los dos estaba listo a escuchar aún.

Inesperadamente me soltó la cintura y me alejó de su cuerpo, y sentí frió enseguida. No sabía lo frío que la sala era hasta entonces, pero Edward me hizo girar y volvimos a juntarnos. Nuestras miradas se encontraron y hasta ese momento no había sabido cuanto la había extrañado. Cuando su mano se volvió a poner en mi cintura, todo se desencadenó: una fuerza desconocida para mí me instaba a acercarme más a él. Mis manos picaban por un poco más de cercanía y me encontré mirando sus labios insistentemente. Tan hermosos. Carnosos y ligeramente separados, formando una sonrisa de medio lado, una mueca por la que sabía vendería mi alma por verla por siempre en sus labios. Mi mano derecha dejó su hombro para alcanzar sus cabellos y acercarlo a mí… De repente parpadeé repetidas veces, perturbada por mis propios pensamientos y bajé la vista.

Sentí que la atmósfera que nos había rodeado se rompía y escuché el bullicio de la gente, así como el palpitar desbocado de mi corazón retumbaba en mis oídos.

Me sentí la mujer más feliz e infeliz al mismo tiempo. Sentía el deseo aún vivo de aferrarme a él, pero sabía tan bien que era algo incorrecto. Mis padres tenían su vista pegada en nosotros. El mundo que habíamos creado, donde todo era perfecto y posible, había desaparecido.

Al término de la canción me detuve y lo solté. Sentí como dejaba algo mío con él.

- Muchas gracias por este hermoso momento –le dije con una sonrisa tímida. No miré a su cara pero escuché su respuesta.

- No, muchas gracias a usted.

- Creí que habíamos dejado las formalidades, Edward -le dije mirando una vez más a sus pozos verdes. _Es la última vez que lo haces Isabella. _Me prometí.

- Tienes razón, Bella. ¿Seguimos bailando? -creí escuchar cierto anhelo en su voz, pero no me di esperanzas. Abrí la boca para negarme, pero las palabras nunca salieron. Hay estaba de nuevo, esa vil sonrisa.

- Bella, hija -la voz de mi madre me hizo despertar. Le sonreí a Edward con tristeza y me alejé de él.

_No mires Isabella. _Me reprendí por la que sería ya décima vez. Suspiré. Estaba realmente aburrida de estar entre los amigos de mis padres. Hablaban de política y aún cuando la encontraba interesante, si no incluía a Edward, todo me parecía sin sentido. Molesta conmigo misma por esos estúpidos pensamientos, fui a la mesa de comidas a tomar un poco de ponche. En el camino allí me encontré con Charles, quien me sonrió feliz al reconocerme:

- Bella, que bueno que pudiste asistir.

- Te dije que vendría.

- Sí - me quedé callada sin saber que más decir. Fue un alivio que el ponche me diera una salida fácil a mi problema-, así que… ¿te diviertes?

- Bastante.

- ¿Has bailado ya con alguien? -me preguntó con una voz que me sonó demasiado despreocupada.

- Si, una vez, con el joven Masen.

- Edward -me dijo sorprendido-. Es un gran joven.

- ¿Lo conoce?

- Somos grandes amigos.

- Ya veo -sin querer desvié mi atención para verlo. Ahí estaba, demasiado perfecto. Conversando con una mujer, que supuse sería su madre.

- ¿Cansada como para otro baile? -Charles me sacó de mi escrutinio, negué divertida-. Vamos pues.

Bailar con él fue divertido, pero no lo mismo que con Edward. Aún así pasamos un relajado momento conversando y comentando todo las parejas que veíamos a nuestro alrededor. Charles se encargó de informarme de todos los cotilleos que había en Chicago.

La verdad es que soy bastante mala para bailar. Por lo que a la tercera vez que tropezaba con mi propio pie decidimos sentarnos y conversar. Pronto algunos amigos de él se unieron a nosotros y sin saber cómo, ya había conocido a casi quince personas de mi misma edad. Todos nos reunimos en el jardín de la mansión para estar más cómodos y escucharnos sin tener que estar gritando por la música. Conocí a algunas mujeres también, la mayoría de ellas bastante simpáticas, pero se les veía a lo lejos el deseo que sentían por Charles.

En algún momento de la conversación me perdí, demasiado absorbida por la maravillosa vista a mí alrededor. El jardín de los Purcell era todo un parque. Grandes extensiones de pasto que eran interrumpidos por arbustos frondosos de coloridas flores que le daban un toque muy vivo al lugar. En el fondo pude ver un portón casi tapado por un gran rosal. Detrás de él solo podía ver una muralla de pasto. Supuse que era un laberinto. Le pregunté a Charles y sonrió.

- Pero que descortés he sido, no te he mostrado el lugar -se levantó, pues estábamos sentados en una especie de terraza que tenía vista a la mansión y al extenso jardín. Habían desperdigadas mesitas ocupadas por sus amigos.

- Charles -una aterciopelada voz me hizo voltearme bruscamente para encontrarme con mi dios encarnado.

- ¡Edward! Amigo, me preguntaba dónde estabas.

- Con tu padre -dijo con su vista clavada en mí, luego la desvió, para centrarse en él-. Tu padre te busca.

- Pues tendrá que esperar, estaba por mostrarle a Bella nuestro jardín.

- Parecía urgente. Yo podría mostrárselo, creo conocerlo tan bien como tú -Charles rió mientras asentía.

- Tienes razón. Lo siento, Bella, no podré acompañarte, pero te dejo en buenas manos.-le sonreí mientras me ruborizaba tenuemente. La oscuridad del lugar me ayudó a enmascararlo. Cuando Charles se fue, nos quedamos mirando algo incómodos. Hasta que Edward dijo:

- ¿Vamos? -yo asentí.

El lugar era mucho más grande de lo que esperaba. También podía deberse a que yo caminaba realmente lento. Mi ropaje no estaba hecho para que caminara, mucho menos de noche, donde no podía ver las irregularidades del camino. Edward terminó optando por tomarme de la mano permanentemente luego de la tercera vez que tropezara. No protesté. En parte por la vergüenza y en parte por que el toque de nuestras manos se me antojaba fantástico.

Cuando llegamos al portón rodeado del rosal, vi que, efectivamente, había un laberinto allí.

- ¿Quieres entrar, o volvemos?- me preguntó Edward al verme detenida a la entrada del laberinto.

- Tú… sabes la salida, ¿cierto? -le pregunté dudosa.

- Por supuesto, Bella. Como dije anteriormente, conozco este lugar desde que nací.

- ¿Tanto tiempo han sido amigos?

- Claro. Nuestras madres fueron grandes amigas en juventud. Así que prácticamente nos criamos juntos.

- Ya veo -me dije. Mientras nos internábamos en el laberinto, conversamos de todo y de nada. De mi estadía en Francia, de su vida en Chicago. De mis padres, de los suyos. Era tan fácil hablar con él. De pronto me vi comentándole mi sueño de ser escritora. No pude detenerme, hablar con él era simple. Todas las cosas parecía correctas.

- Creo que es maravilloso, Bella -dijo interrumpiendo mi monólogo interior-, las mujeres tiene una extraña facilidad para cautivar los momentos y las emociones perfectas para plasmarlas en papel. Es cosa de haber leído a Jane Austen.

- ¿La has leído?- le pregunté sorprendido, pareció avergonzado mientras lo admitía.

- Sí, se las leía a mi abuela. Nunca supo leer, pero le encantaban las novelas románticas

- Vaya, eso es muy tierno de tu parte -se sonrojó mientras decía:

- Gracias.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos mientras nos mirábamos a los ojos._ ¿Qué estas pensando Bella? Detén lo que sea que vaya a pasar ahora mismo y pide volver._ Sabía que debería haberlo hecho. Pero no podía articular palabras. _¡Bella!_ Suspiré con desgano.

- ¿Qué tal si volvemos? -al parecer, lo saqué de algún tipo de pensamiento profundo, pues me miró confundido antes de asentir. Nuestra conversación se mantuvo en terrenos seguros.

Cerca de las tres de la mañana mi padre me llamó para que nos fuéramos a casa. Yo estaba conversando tranquilamente con Charles, Edward y Lily, la hermana de Charles. Cuando mi padre nos anunció nuestra partida, sentí real lastima, estaba pasando un gran momento con ellos. Supongo que todo lo bueno debía terminar.

Charles y Edward fueron a dejarme hasta la puerta de la casa mientras mis padres ya estaban en el auto esperando.

- Fue un placer tenerla aquí, Bella, espero que pueda repetirse -dijo Charles.

- Sería fantástico –respondí.

- Nos vemos luego, Bella. Ten dulces sueños -me dijo Edward. _Por alguna razón creo que los tendré._

- Adiós, Edward, Charles. Muchas gracias por todo una vez más.

Diciendo esto me encaminé hasta el auto de mis padres y subí a la parte trasera. Mi madre ya estaba media dormida en el auto. Mi padre me miraba por el espejo cuando me habló.

- ¿Cómo lo pasaste, Bella?

- Muy bien, padre.

- ¿Qué tal el chico Masen?

- ¿Qué con él?

- Te vi bailando con él.

- Era un baile, padre, eso es lo que se suele hacer -le dije bastante irónicamente. Me miró duramente-. Lo siento. Sí, él me preguntó si quería y no pude negarme.

- Ya veo -dijo sin opinar nada-. ¿Y el joven Purcell?

- Es muy simpático… Padre, ¿porqué tenemos esta conversación?

- ¿Un padre no puede preocuparse por la gente que frecuenta su hermosa hija? -me ruboricé mientras decía.

- ¡Padre!

- Es verdad, Bella, quiero que tengas cuidado con los hombres que conoces. Tienes tan solo quince años y eres muy hermosa, cualquiera podría aprovecharse de ti -al ver que lo decía en serio. Asentí. Mi padre estaba muy paranoico, pero con razón. Mi prima, con la que estuvo los últimos dos años, había sido violada en un viaje que tuvo a Washington y nunca se recuperó del todo. Pensar en ese incidente aún me ponía la piel de gallina.

Cuando llegamos a casa, padre guió a mi madre hasta el cuarto dándome unas cortas buenas noches. Yo me encaminé a mi habitación, caminando con lentitud. Detrás de mí sentí como Annie apagaba las luces. Le deseé las buenas noches a ella también.

Cuando llegué a mi habitación, comencé a desvestirme con lentitud, la verdad era que no tenía nada de sueño. Me saqué el vestido con lentitud y me vestí con camisón de dormir. Me senté frente a mi pequeño tocador y tomé el cepillo para desenredar mi cabello, que ya debía ser una maraña. Suele calmarme bastante hacer eso y de hecho adormecerme. Esta vez no sirvió para nada.

Totalmente insomne, me levanté para tirarme a la cama, a intentar al menos conseguir algunas horas de tranquilidad. Pero mi mente era un hervidero de pensamientos. Los recuerdos de la fiesta rondaban en mi cabeza sin darme descanso. Entre el baile con Edward y el paseo por el jardín. Las conversaciones con Charles y las miradas de Edward. Me sentía afiebrada. Fruncí el ceño al darme cuenta de cómo latía mi corazón ante la mención del nombre del joven Masen. _¿Qué te está pasando Bella? Lo conoces de prácticamente nada. _Suspiré desganada ante el pequeño hecho. _Fue sólo una noche, Bella. Solo un baile y una conversación, no es gran cosa_

Sabía que no lo era. No debía estar quebrándome mi cabeza por un chico. Mas lo estaba. Deseaba ver de nuevo a Edward y sentir su mirada posada en mí.

Cerré los ojos y me acomodé para dormir. Hasta que un pensamiento pasó fugaz por mi mente

_Estoy enamorada de él. _

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Notas de autora:**

He vuelto, con un nuevo capítulo, que personalmente, me encanta ) me recuerda mucho la escena del baile de orgullo y prejuicio (si pueden leerlo con su música, me entenderán)

Bueno, la verdad es que esta semana ha estado muy relajada y he podido adelantar un par de capítulos para subir algo y no dejarlas tan colgadas ).

Aprovecho de decirles que si les gustó este chp, se pasen por mi one-shoot BALADA POR UN REENCUENTRO que es algo similar ) y me den su opinión )

Los agradecimientos de rigor: A mi beta-reader, que sin su apoyo, no estaría esto aquí: **Sirenita** es para ti.

Y a todos quienes dejaron reviews!! se los agradezco inmensamente )

Un besito y se me cuidan!!


	4. Claro de Luna

**Hola Gente!!**

**Nada de Twilight me pertenece, esto es sin fines de lucro**

Lamento no haber actualizado en tanto, las explicaciones abajo... Ahora a leer!

**Capítulo Tres**

**Claro de luna**

Mis dedos acariciaban suavemente las teclas. No estaba escuchando lo que tocaba. Muy acostumbrada a hacerlo de memoria. Sentía los tibios rayos de sol acariciando suavemente mi espalda, mientras entre notas y compases me perdía en mis pensamientos.

La noche pasada no había podido salir de mis recuerdos y pensamientos. A pesar de que había asistido con anterioridad a fiestas, ninguna me había dejado tan exaltada como la de la noche previa. No quería creer que era por Ed… el joven Masen. En mi temporada en Francia, había conocido múltiples jóvenes que habían sido tan gentiles como Edward, pero de alguna manera, no eran iguales.

La forma en la que me miraba me hacía estremecerme de solo recordarla. La intensidad de su mirada me capturaba de un modo que no había experimentado. Su voz era como suave terciopelo, gentil y masculina. Su toque fue… glorioso. Sus manos fuertes pero dulces me sostuvieron de una manera que me hizo sentir segura y protegida.

Durante todo el baile me había sentido transportada a un mundo en que volaba, guiada suave pero seguramente por Edward.

El repique del reloj me hizo sobresaltarse y detener la tonada. Me había dado cuenta repentinamente que los pensamientos me estaban conduciendo por un camino que me había jurado no caminar. Al menos no aún. No quería terminar como mi madre, amargada con un hombre al que no ama, sin poder hacer nada para ella misma.

Isabella, ¿por qué te detuviste? –escuché como mi madre gritaba desde la habitación contigua. Me apresuré a volver a tocar.

Volví a mi antigua postura. Espalda completamente recta. Ombligo frente al Do central. Mis codos despegados de mi cuerpo y mis dedos subían y bajaban, desplazándose horizontalmente por todo el espectro de notas. Mis pies apretaban ocasionalmente los diferentes pedales, para darle los distintos efectos. Un escalofrío me puso los pelos de punta.

El salón de música era el cuarto más frío de la casa. Era un recinto espacioso y de color crema, bastante iluminado, mas no muy acogedor. Era lo suficientemente sobrio para no encontrar calor de hogar. Tenía un amplio ventanal que mostraba la tranquila calle de Chicago que limitaba nuestra propiedad.

Mis brazos terminaron completamente entumecidos luego de que estuviera tocando piano por más de tres horas. Mi madre, desde que supo que me encantaba tocarlo, me obliga a practicar de nueve de la mañana hasta las doce del mediodía.

Normalmente utilizaba estas tres horas para despejar la mente y revisar mi día pasado. Mas hoy no podía estar sentada tres horas pensando en él. Quería olvidarlo. Después de todo, sólo tenemos quince años y no nos conocemos nada. Seguramente lo que estoy sintiendo es por el hecho de haber encontrado a alguien que fue muy gentil conmigo en las únicas dos ocasiones en que nos hemos topado.

Miré con desespero el reloj, el maldito puntero seguía pegado en las once. Faltaba toda una hora de suplicio y autoengaño. Para cuando las campanadas del reloj me informaron que la práctica podía terminar ya había creado un mantra: _no estoy enamorada, no me gusta, sólo es un buen amigo. No estoy enamorada, no me gusta, sólo es un buen amigo…_

Me levanté lentamente, desentumeciendo mi cuerpo. Decidí que necesitaba leer. La casa a esta hora era un completo hervidero de movimiento y bulla, por lo que estaba descartada. Pensé en ir a aquel parque que vi tras la iglesia. Me encaminé hacia mi pieza en busca de un buen libro cuando mi madre me llamó:

- ¿Isabella, vas a alguna parte?

- Sí, madre. Voy al parque tras la iglesia a leer un poco… ¿pasa algo?

- No es nada, hija mía, es sólo que Elizabeth Masen me ha invitado a su casa esta tarde, por lo que te necesito aquí para dirigir la casa.

- Cómo no, madre. No te preocupes, antes de las cuatro estaré aquí.

- Muy bien. Espero que sigas con tus clases de bordado por la tarde. Para el fin de la semana quiero ese mantel listo.

- Sí, madre.- Con estas palabras me dirigí a mi habitación, y luego en busca de paz.

Los rayos de sol me acariciaban de una manera deliciosa. Había perdido completa noción del tiempo. Tan sumergida como estaba en mi lectura. Aún cuando ya era la tercera vez que leía el mismo libro, siempre conseguía sumergirme en ese mundo creado de papel.

Miré hacia el sol tratando de recordar algo de mi lección sobre como saber la hora del día por el sol… Suspiré con desgana cuando lo único que conseguí fue quedar encandilada.

Como de todos modos no quería llegar a la casa pronto, decidí devolverme por el camino largo. La ruta pasaba por la parte más humilde de la ciudad. En el camino me encontré con una iglesia rústica de madera, donde había una congregación de personas cerca de la entrada. Me acerqué intrigada. Había un gentío rodeando lo que parecía una mesa larga con un mantel blanco. Sobre este una olla gigantesca que era removida por una señora entrada en carnes. A su lado el padre de la iglesia repartía platos con sopa que salía de la olla.

- Vistes como rica… ¿qué haces aquí? -un niño con un plato lleno de sopa me miraba. El niño vestía lo que en algún momento debió ser una polera azul y unos pantalones cortos de un color indefinible. Su cara estaba manchada por la mugre y la sopa que salpicaba a cada lado para comer. Le visión me enterneció.

- Yo… solo pasaba por aquí. Soy nueva en la ciudad y…

- ¿Te has perdido? -una mujer muy gorda que en un brazo cargaba a un niño y en la otra una bolsa a muy mal traer me preguntó con dulzura.

- No, solo quería ver otras partes de la ciudad. Aunque si molesto puedo retirarme…

- No hace falta, hija -una voz rasposa y cansada me llegó. Volteé a quien me hablaba, era el padre de la iglesia. Me miraba con una sabia quietud que no había visto nunca en ninguna persona.- ¿Venías aquí a orar? Puedes entrar, la iglesia está siempre abierta. Debes ignorar en lo posible el ruido, estamos en la hora de la olla común. En un par de horas más puedes volver si gustas y este tumulto se habrá disipado.

- ¿Alimentan a toda la gente de este lugar? -pregunté impresionada.

- A todos quienes no puedan hacerlo por su cuenta por supuesto.- Una idea brotó de mi mente y sonreí ligeramente.

- ¿Podría yo ayudarlos en la olla común?

Corrí las calles que me separaban de mi hogar. Había pasado a ver la hora en el reloj del centro de la ciudad y me encontré con que eran las cuatro y media. Mi madre debía estar furiosa.

Llegué a la casa y subí los peldaños de entrada tan rápido como pude, sin fijarme en donde pisaba y tropecé conmigo misma. Algo bastante frecuente. Caí raspándome las manos. Una mano enguantada se alzó a la altura de mis ojos para ayudarme a levantarme. Era el portero que se había acercado a auxiliarme.

- No te rías, Kevin.- le advertí mientras aceptaba su mano y me paraba con lentitud.

- Por supuesto que no, señorita Swan. Es tan solo la cuarta vez que ocurre.

- Aquí -apunté riendo. Entré en la casa y me encaminé hacia la cocina para tomar algo de beber, escuché como Kevin decía en el salón.

- La señorita ha llegado.

- Gracias, Kevin. Annie podría decirle que me espere en el salón de música. Claire, Elizabeth. Si me disculpan -Annie apareció ante mí y sin dejarla decir nada me encaminé hacia el salón. Esperé a mi madre unos segundos.

- Me alegra que llegaras, hija. Tenemos visitas.

- Pensé que te habían invitado.

- Pensaba también yo eso. Pero tu padre ha hecho planes previos y ha invitado a los Masen y los Purcell a comer. Anda, sube a tu habitación y cambia tu ropa. Tienes tierra en la cara. ¿Te caíste de nuevo? -enrojecí levemente y no respondí-. Isabella, eres imposible.

Sin dejarla que continuara me retiré y subí. Primero al baño donde limpié mi cara y mis manos de la tierra. Luego a mi habitación a cambiarme.

Annie llegó e insistió en hacerme un peinado.

- Que no, Annie. Mi pelo es un caso perdido, déjalo suelto.

- Pero se ve tan linda con el pelo recogido.

- Que lo dejes Annie.

- Hágame caso y conquistara a los dos jóvenes invitados.

- El problema es, que no quiero enamorarlos.

- Vamos, señorita. Son muy buen partido cualquiera de los dos. De buena familia, galantes y bien parecidos. No se ve eso muy seguido.

- Deja el tema, Annie.- Diciendo eso me encaminé al encuentro de los invitados.

Me senté a la mesa junto a mis padres. Me sentía muy cohibida por encontrarme entre los Masen y los Purcell. La verdad era que mi padre hablaba con los señores y mi madre hablaba con las señoras. Charles, Edward y yo, caíamos continuamente en largos y tensos silencios. El anuncio de la cena fue muy tranquilizador.

- Isabella, cariño, ¿por qué no tocas algo para nosotros? -dijo mi madre luego de que acabáramos la cena y se instalara una sobremesa que yo sabía, duraría horas. Me levanté encantada.

- ¿Qué instrumento tocas, querida? -me preguntó Elizabeth Masen.

- Piano.

- Oh, qué encantador. Edward, ¿por qué no te sientas junto a Isabella? ¿Lo dejarías? Ama la música del piano

- Encantada -me giré a observarlo-. ¿Vamos?

El salón de música conectaba con la sala de café en que mis padres se encontraban, por lo que ellos podían vernos mientras nos dirigíamos allá. Me puse frente al instrumento y volteé a ver a Edward, quien junto a Charles se sentaron a mi derecha, en unos banquitos.

- Así que te gusta el piano. ¿Alguna canción en especial?

- No -me dijo Edward-. Toca la que gustes.- abrí la boca para replicar, pero Charles se adelantó

- Es demasiado cortés. A él le encanta Claro de luna, de Debussy -les sonreí antes de comenzar la interpretación.

- Tienes suerte que me sepa esta de memoria. Es una de mis favoritas.

Como solía ocurrir cada vez que tocaba Claro de luna, me sentí transportada a un mundo distinto. Triste y solitario, pero aún así, mejor que el que tenía actualmente. Cualquier mundo, era mejor que el que estaba viviendo ahora. Destinada a una vida inútil. Sin nada por lo que luchar. Después de todo, era solo una mujer.

Las últimas notas quedaron vibrando en el aire mientras mantenía el pedal apretado. Con suavidad lo solté mientras abría los ojos. Me giré para ver a mi público, pero me encontré absorbida por el brillo de los ojos de Edward. ¿Siempre habían sido así de verdes? ¿Era posible que esa mirada pudiera leer mis pensamientos?

Nuestras miradas se encontraron en un momento íntimo y privado. Fue muy parecido a cuando bailamos. Solo que esta vez, el mundo se desdibujó con mucha mayor rapidez y nos vimos envueltos en un mundo particular y único. Éramos Edward y yo, y nada más podía existir.

Una necesidad imperiosa de tocarlo me hizo poner todos los músculos en tensión, mientras trataba de descifrar que era lo que quería decirme a través de sus esmeraldas. El tiempo se hizo perpetuo. Podía existir por siempre allí, siempre y cuando él siguiera mirándome y nuestro contacto alimentara el espacio.

Unas extrañas ondas me impulsaban a acercarme más, tanto que mi cuerpo se giró para quedar más cerca de él. ¿Era mi idea o la distancia entre nosotros se había acortado? ¿Se habría movido él también cuando…? Mis pensamientos se vieron bruscamente cortados cuando descubrí sus labios. Dios mío, ¿siempre los había tenido? Eran… Perfectos. No demasiado grandes, pero si muy carnosos, se curvaban en un ángulo que debía ser prohibido para componer la sonrisa de medio lado más hermosa que hubiera visto en mi vida. Abrí la boca, pero no pensé en formar ninguna frase coherente, cuando un sonido me sacó de mi ensueño:

Aplausos. Me giré, rompiendo, muy reluctantemente, el contacto visual con Edward, para fijarme en la procedencia del sonido. Era Charles que aplaudía fuerte y miraba a Edward con expresión asustada. Yo me separé rápidamente de él mientras me ruborizaba y tocaba el Alla Turca. No me atrevía mirar a mis padres, pero sabía que me estaban mirando. Una voz aterciopelada, casi me hace equivocarme de notas cuando me susurró, para que solo yo pudiera oírle:

- Es la mejor interpretación que he escuchado en mi vida. Muchas gracias, Bella.

Sabía que no debía estar sonriendo, pero su voz era tan sublime y mágica que me hizo ruborizarme y pensar que el sueño de esta noche sería muy lindo.

**Continuará…**

**Nota de autora:**

**Lo siento, Lo siento, lo siento, siento mucho no haber podido actualizar el fic antes, pero es que en vdd estuve con mis últimas cosas en el colegio. Pero ya salí, así que debería ser más fácil actualizar ahora =)**

**Espero que les haya gustado este chap. Aquí comienzan los problemas =) Así que, debería ir desarrollandose un poco más rápido la histori... además que tengo planeado apurar los años hasta sus 17, no tengo intenciones de estar tanto rato pegada en dos años en los que no pasara mucho... En fin háganme saber que opinan!**

**UN besote y se me cuidan mucho  
**


	5. De sentimientos y sentimientos

**Hola gente!!**

**Nada de twilight me pertenece, todo es de Stephanie Meyer, esto es sin fines de lucro  
**

**Capítulo Cuatro**

**De sentimientos y sentimientos**

Siempre pensé que el campo había sido el lugar más aburrido en el que había vivido. No había nada que hacer desde las seis de la tarde. Hora en que empezaba a oscurecer y mis primas eran bastante más atrevidas que yo. Una vez que los sonidos de la casa bajaban, ellas salían a divertirse. Yo nunca fui. Con todo lo liberal que pudiera ser Francia, aún tenía muy arraigada las lecciones de mi madre; así que tenía horas y horas para mi entera libertad, en las que solía hacer nada.

Ahora, sin embargo, daría lo que fuera por haber aprendido a salir por la ventana sin estropear los vestidos. Estaba completamente enclaustrada en mi propio hogar. Aún cuando en otros tiempos pudiera haber salido con ayuda de Annie o Kevin, pero mi madre había sido bastante expositiva en las consecuencias de que me permitieran salir. Aún dolía la mejilla cada vez que lo recordaba.

La peor parte del castigo, era que sabía, me lo merecía. Había tenido un comportamiento muy indigno para una señorita, y aún así, no me había importado. Habría dado todo lo tuviera, para poder retenerlo más tiempo y escuchar su voz, conocerlo.

Pero mi madre no había pensado de la misma manera. Desde el piano había visto su cara de desaprobación y sabía que me esperaba un futuro negro. Y lo aceptaba. Prefería eso, a nunca haber tenido la oportunidad de haber estado tan cerca de Edward.

Sabía que lo que mis padres me estaban haciendo era algo temporal. No podían retenerme por siempre. Esperaba que no me mandaran al campo nuevamente. Pero mi padre había sido bastante categórico:

_- Ay, hija mía, tú sabes que no me gusta castigarte -mi padre siempre había demostrado lo mucho que me mimaba-, pero esta vez, es por tu seguridad. Aún cuando sé, y déjame terminar -dijo al ver que quería interrumpir-, sé que proviene de una familia muy respetable. El señor Masen es un muy buen amigo mío. Pero tú, eres mi tesoro, y aún eres una niña, tan solo quince años, y no quisiera que te apartaran de mi lado tan pronto._

_- Padre, tú bien sabes que mi madre se caso a las dieciséis. No puedes decirme que soy una niña. Madre también cree que debería ya casarme._

_- Pero yo no pienso igual -dijo secamente-. Además, mi amor, no pensé que quisieras casarte -yo quedé muda, porque lo que mi padre decía era cierto. No QUERÍA casarme-. Hemos pensado en mandarte con tus primas -le miré atemorizada-, pero aún no está decidido. Lo conversaremos y te diremos qué haremos. Hasta entonces, estás castigada sin salir de aquí. _

La tarde se fundía para dar paso a la noche. El crepúsculo, solían llamar a este momento del día. Me agradaba este momento. Significaba que las cosas cambian, que nada era estático y que el día inexorablemente se rendía ante la noche.

Unos golpes me despertaron de mis pensamientos y desvié la vista de la ventana para ver a Annie que nerviosamente jugueteaba con un papel en sus manos. La miré para darle ánimos de que me contara a que debía su visita.

- Vengo a prepararle la cama -su tono de voz era claramente fingido y me sorprendí de ver que se quedaba en el umbral de la puerta sin hacer nada.

- Claro, pasa -le dije con suavidad. Yo me encontraba sentada en mi mesa de estudio donde me ponía a escribir. Annie se acercó a mí y con sutileza dejó un sobre encima de los papeles que tenía desperdigados por la superficie. Luego se fue y comenzó a arreglarme la cama mientras hablaba:

- Tal parece que su prima vendrá a pasar una temporada en nuestra casa -mi atención se desvió unos momentos mientras procesaba la información.

- ¿Lizzie? -pregunté deseando fervientemente que la respuesta fuera negativa.

- Claro que ella. ¿Quién, si no?

- Marie, o Susan. ¡Cualquiera que no sea Lizzie! -le dije con desespero. En el campo, tanto Marie como Susan, habían sido muy simpáticas y amables conmigo, en cambio Lizzie siempre me trató como una intrusa. Ambas nos teníamos un extraño rencor.

- Ay, mi niña, usted sabe que si su prima viene es, porque han decidido dejarla aquí. Eso siempre es mejor que la lleven de nuevo para el campo -bajé la cabeza, porque aún cuando todo lo que ella decía era verdad no significaba que tenía que gustarme-. No se sulfure más y mejor será que se vaya a repasar esas hojas que tanto le gusta releer -La miré arqueando mis cejas. Ella no solía decirme esas cosas. De hecho, odiaba que yo estuviera tanto tiempo frente a mis escritos cuando podía estar paseando fuera.

Ella me miró como esperando una respuesta y asentí levemente. Puso un bracero bajo mi cama y se fue. Mi atención se centró entonces en el sobre que descansaba en mi escritorio. Era de un tamaño alargado. En el destinatario aparecía mi nombre, pero sin dirección. Me sorprendí, pues ¿cómo habría llegado la carta hasta aquí sin una dirección? La volteé para ver el remitente y estaba segura que mi corazón se detuvo completamente para luego seguir un ritmo desenfrenado. El remitente decía con una caligrafía estirada y dedicada:

_**Edward Anthony Masen**_

Con las manos temblorosas rasgué suavemente el papel para sacar la carta. Tomé asiento antes de leerla:

_**Querida Bella:**_

_**He sabido que por mi culpa está castigada. No sabe cuanto siento las molestias que puedo acarrearle, pero aún así no podría decirle que me arrepiento de lo ocurrido, porque la verdad es que no me arrepiento de nada. Lamento que el momento no haya podido ser perpetuo. Espero perdone si mi osadía es demasiada pero no puedo negar estos sentimientos que ha despertado por mí desde el primer momento en que nuestras miradas se juntaron en ese glorioso domingo.**_

_**Sé que nuestros padres han estado conversando sobre el tema, pero yo me veo en la necesidad de preguntarle si corresponde mis sentimientos de alguna manera. Si no es así, por favor, no dude que tendrá mi amistad eternamente y que yo no volveré a incomodarla con estas palabras.**_

_**Si no recibo respuesta entenderé que mis sentimientos no son correspondidos, de otro modo, hágale llegar la misiva con Annie, ella y yo sabremos contactarnos.**_

_**Deseando que se encuentre muy bien y que reciba esta carta, suyo,**_

_**Edward Anthony Masen**_

_**PD: Lamento informarle que debido a su magnifica interpretación en el piano, nunca podré escuchar otra interpretación de Debussy sin pensar que no le hacen justicia ante lo que escuche en su casa.**_

Sentí como mi corazón latía más desbocado que nunca y llevé una mano al pecho para intentar calmarlo. Tomé una pluma, el tintero y un papel y después de tres intentos tenía escrita la respuesta que le daría a Annie mañana por la mañana.

Me paseé por la habitación sin lograr calmarme lo suficiente como para ponerme ropa de dormir y acostarme. Mi mente era un hervidero de pensamientos. Todos terminaban en Edward. Traté de imaginármelo como mi prometido, y un escalofrío me recorrió al saber la facilidad con que me veía abandonando la libertad por ser la señora Masen.

Me senté frente a mi tocador mientras me peinaba y trataba de analizar los hechos. ¿Qué podría ser lo peor que me podría pasar? ¿Que Edward no sea lo que imagino y que termine como madre en un matrimonio forzado con un hombre al que no amo?

- No hay que ser tan pesimistas - me dije antes de levantarme del tocador y acostarme apagando la luz-, aún tenemos tiempo para conocernos.

La mañana siguiente comenzó con un estrepitoso ruido.

Abrí los ojos confundida para encontrarme con mi madre. Ella estaba en la puerta de mi habitación y me miraba con desaprobación. ¿_Cómo puede estar decepcionada de mí si aún no hago nada?_ Pensé extrañada.

- Buenos días, hija. Hoy saldremos a buscar a tu prima al terminal. Salimos en veinte minutos – con esas palabras abandonó mi habitación. Yo me levanté con rapidez y empecé a buscar ropas para cambiarme. Adiós al desayuno y baño. Annie llegó cuando estaba terminando de ponerme la faja.

- Buenos días, señorita -sin otras palabras Annie se dedicó a arreglarme. Yo le agradecí en silencio el que dejara estos momento para pensar en soledad. Estuve hasta altas horas de la noche tratando de conciliar el sueño. Las expectativas de un futuro juntos no pararon de rondar mi cabeza, no sabía qué me aterraba más, el saber que ya me proyectaba a una vida futura con él, o el pensar que esta vida podría llegar a fallar.

- Mi cabeza era un declarado desastre. No me di cuenta cuando ya estábamos en el terminal esperando que el tren trajera a mi "amada" prima.

- Cariño, cambia la cara, Lizzie es una jovencita adorable. Cuando pequeñas se llevaban de maravilla –mi padre me trajo a la realidad.-

- Lo cierto es padre, que como tú bien has dicho, nos llevábamos. El tiempo pasado está muy bien aplicado en esta situación.

- Cariño… -un pitido le impidió seguir hablando. La gigantesca máquina negra se veía acercarse. Rogué por un poco de piedad. Estas semanas sería un suplicio… No sólo para mí. La densa capa de humo que traía tras de si el tren parecía un presagio suficiente para lo que sabía me estaba esperando. Era como ver llegar la muerte por tu alma.

Cuando este se detuvo del todo y las puertas se abrieron, pasaron unas treinta personas antes que saliera mi prima. Tal parecía que no solo yo estaba tratando de aplazar lo inaplazable. Al salir, lo primero que destacaba era su vestido amarillo. Tenía un escote redondo que llegaba unos centímetros debajo de su clavícula, era entallado y caía como si fuera una segunda piel. Llevaba su cabellera suelta, donde sus lacios cabellos caían sobre sus hombros y espaldas. Su cara estaba parcialmente oculta bajo el ala de su sombrero. Recorrió la distancia que nos separaba con pequeños pasitos que dejaban ver sus botas de escaso talón y como sus manos enguatadas sostenían un pequeño bolso de mano. Se paró frente nuestro y con un leve asentimiento dijo:

- Hola -mi padre se acercó para ayudarle con su demás equipaje.

- Vamos, querida -fue el recibimiento de mi madre. Cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron, supimos que a ambas nos aquejaba el mismo mal, y aún así ninguna estaba dispuesta a dar su brazo a torcer.

Una vez en casa mi padre dejó las maletas a la entrada y se despidió de nosotras. Mi madre en tanto se dirigía al salón de costuras cuando la escuché decir:

- Isabella, Elizabeth, vengan por favor -su tono de voz me dio a entender que no era una sugerencia. Nos encaminamos en silencio, cuando estuvimos frente a ella nos dijo-: Muy bien, ahora que tu prima está contigo, tienes libertad de acción. Puedes salir de la casa, con la condición que sea con tu prima. No creo que deba especificar que va también para ti, Lizzie.

- Quedó claro, madre –me disponía a irme cuando mi madre dijo:

- No creas que tus clases de piano se han cancelado. Aún no es hora de almorzar. Puedes practicar perfectamente. Sé, querida Elizabeth, que quisieras arreglar tus cosas –ambas nos dimos la vuelta para salir.

Cuando me dirigía a la sala del piano, Lizzie me tomó de la mano y me llevó a la sala. Una vez ahí, cerró la puerta.

- Escucha, primita -me dijo en un susurro cargado de impaciencia-. Aún cuando no nos llevemos bien, ambas hemos hecho cosas que nuestros padres encuentran reprochables y estamos atadas. Te propongo lo siguiente: Saldremos juntas de la casa y nos podremos horario de llegada, pero no tenemos porqué seguirnos una vez que estamos fuera de la casa -veía su punto y me agradaba bastante, al fin podría ir a la iglesia que tan descuidada tenía.

- Me parece bien -ambas nos miramos con una sonrisa cómplice. Una idea se comenzó a formar en mi mente y la detuve antes de que pudiera irse-: Espera, Lizzie -ella me miró interrogante, yo simplemente cerré la puerta-. Debes conocer a Edward y Charles. No podemos hacerle creer a mi madre que estamos juntos y no conoces a mis amigos.

- Ah, sí -me dijo petulante-. Edward, la manzana que corrompió a mi pequeña primita. Creo que es pertinente que planees una junta para conocernos. Por lo que he escuchado, es bastante agraciado -por alguna razón el comentario me molestó sobremanera. Mas no se lo hice ver, y me dirigí al piano para tocar algo de Beethoven que despejara mi mente.

La mañana del domingo fue casi caótica. Con la nueva integrante temporal en la familia, quien decidía que debía tener duchas de belleza de dos horas, mi madre casi llegaba atrasada por primera vez en su vida a una misa. Llegamos justo cuando el cura estaba entrando y fue lo único que detuvo la interminable perorata de mi madre contra mi prima. No que ella se hubiera dado por aludida. Para el total disgusto de mis padres, nos tuvimos que ubicar en las bancas alejadas del altar. Yo no me preocupé mayormente, después de todo, mi mente no estaba precisamente en la palabra del señor.

Busqué intentando pasar desapercibida a los Masen con la mirada, pero no les vi. Algo decepcionada intenté concentrarme en los rezos y salmos, pero el codo de mi prima en mis costillas fue distractor suficiente. La miré enojada y ella acercó sus labios a mi oído antes de susurrar:

- ¿Ese joven que te mira tanto es Edward? -busqué donde me señalaban y lo vi.

Espléndido como siempre, con sus cabellos cobrizos cayendo suavemente frente a sus ojos, dándole un toque completamente seductor.

Al conectar muestras miradas sentí como si un nudo se soltara dentro de mi estómago y pude respirar profundamente. No me había percatado de lo mucho que lo había extrañado. Con una sonrisa de medio lado, mi sonrisa favorita, me guiñó un ojo. Sonrojada, me giré a mirar mi prima que aún esperaba mi respuesta, me limité a asentir y volvía mirar a Edward. Estaba junto a su madre y su padre junto a ella. Charles y su familia estaban una banca delante de ellos.

- Interesante… -su voz sonaba sugerente aún siendo un susurro.

Un extraño sentimiento nació en la parte baja de mi estómago. Era como un ácido que me llamaba a golpear a Lizzie. Volteé a mirarlo para asegurarme que no se lo había robado esa arpía y él posó suavemente su mano sobre sus labios para después simular que me lanzaba un beso. Una sonrisa boba afloró mientras en mi mente guardaba ese beso y me proponía a mantenerlo aunque se me fuera la vida en ello.

El resto de la misa la pasé en "guerra de miradas" junto a Edward. De pronto, mi madre se interpuso en mi campo visual.

- Vamos, Isabella, tu padre ya se dirigió a la salida, tendremos un almuerzo de bienvenida para Elizabeth. ¿En qué tanto pensabas?

- En el evangelio madre -mentí bajando la mirada. Sabía lo pésima que era para las mentiras, pero pareció bastarle. Me levanté aún avergonzada y me dirigí sin fijarme a donde iba. Grave error.

El piso sin yo darme cuenta del cómo, estaba de repente muy cerca de mi cara. Por acto reflejo cerré mis ojos y me cubrí la cara, esperando recibir el impacto. Uno que nunca llegó dado que unos brazos firmes me agarraron por la cintura y simplemente choquésuavemente contra un suave y duro cuerpo. Fijé mi mirada en mi salvador para encontrarme con unos pozos verdes. Mi corazón saltó de gozo al verlo una vez más tan cerca.

- Tal parece, que deberé dedicarme a salvarle la vida, señorita Swan –su voz aterciopelada erizó cada uno de mis cabellos. Sin darme cuenta nuestros rostros quedaban cada vez más cerca.

- Tal vez deba contratarlo, señor Masen -le dije mientras bebía de su esencia. Él sonrió suavemente antes de añadir a escasos milímetros de mi boca.

- No me importaría vivir de ello -el momento era perfecto. Una vez más podía sentir ese ambiente que solo a nosotros nos pertenecía, que nos invitaba a entrar y nunca salir, a saciarnos del otro. El único pensamiento coherente que pude hilar era que mi boca estaba sedienta de la suya. Mis ojos se fueron rindiendo ante esta atmósfera y cerré los ojos dispuesta a perderme en sus labios por siempre.

El contacto fue breve, casi efímero, pero suficiente para mandar miles de descargas eléctricas a mi cerebro y toda mi espina dorsal. Apenas comenzaba a sentir la textura de sus labios cuando:

- ¡Isabella!

**Continuará…**

**Notas de autora!**

**Como ven no me demoré nada en actualizar, no les puedo prometer lo mismo con el otro, porque aún no lot ermino y me beta debe corregirlo... asi que nada...**

**Quiero darle las gracias a mi Beta por haberme corregido y por escuchar mis desvaríos, un beso para tí. Y si no han leído de ella, más les vale correr a ello. **Sirenita, **Tiene unos fics buenísimos pásense por su profile =) También gracias a las que me escribieron un beso enorme y las contestaciones serán en breve XD**

**Cuidense y un beso para todas!!**

**PD: sabían que dejar review significa hacer feliz a miles de personas =) hagan su buena acción diaria, denle un go! ;)  
**


	6. El cazador y la presa

**Twilight no me pertenece, todo es de stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

**Capítulo Cinco**

**El cazador y la presa**

Los últimos rayos de sol impactaban con suavidad a nuestro alrededor. Era un momento casi mágico. Con la vista del lago Michigan y la compañía de Edward, era un lugar idílico.

Hacía diez días que mi prima estaba en la ciudad y ya era conocida en todo el barrio. Y no por ser una jovencita decente. Lo único que me animaba del tema era que nuestro trato se mantenía en pie, por lo que no veía a mi prima más que lo que pasábamos en casa, el cual no era demasiado. Me juntaba con Edward y pasábamos buena parte del día juntos, luego me iba a la iglesia, un detalle que él no sabía de mi vida, no quería que se supiera lo que hacía, después de todo, la ayuda debe ser anónima, o eso suelo pensar. Cerca del crepúsculo me reunía con mi prima.

Mi madre aún no se enteraba que con Edward nos veíamos a diario, de hecho ella creía que aún no le he visto y tiene preparada una cena con la familia de él para que arreglemos las cosas del matrimonio. Un tema al cuál no solo yo le mostraba reticencia. Mi padre ha estado muy malhumorado y huraño con todo esto. De hecho había puesto una condición a que nos comprometamos, aún me costaba decir la palabra en voz alta, esta era que debía cumplir los dieciocho años primero.

Un apretón de manos me trajo a la realidad. Me giré para ver a mi acompañante, quien tenía una cálida sonrisa en sus labios

- No te preocupes tanto, Bella -él era una de las únicas personas que hacían sonar mi nombre tan perfecto-. Tu padre solo quiere protegerte. Si fuera tu padre, haría lo mismo que él.

- Sigo sorprendida de tu capacidad para saber qué estoy pensando. Debo ser un libro abierto para ti -le dije algo asombrada, no podía creer lo rápido que veía en mí. Si no supiera que era imposible, creería que lee mi mente.

- La verdad no. Sueles hacer cosas que me sorprendes. Últimamente, sin embargo, se me ha hecho cada vez más simple. Ha de ser que estoy conociéndote.

- Es muy probable.

- Bella… quiero pedirte algo -su mirada me indicaba que era un tema serio.

- Dime –tragué saliva.

- Mi madre está de cumpleaños el próximo mes y yo quisiera interpretarle una canción en piano… pero no deseo que ella se entere… así que estaba pensando que podías darme clases en la casa de Charles. Por supuesto que tu prima está invitada también -agregó rápidamente. Sabía a lo que se refería. Ese día en la iglesia casi habíamos sido descubiertos. Fue un alivio saber que era solo mi prima quien nos vio… Ella dijo que su silencio tenía un precio y que lo cobraría caro. Aún no me ha dicho qué quiere. Esperaba que no fuera algo demasiado complicado.

- No tengo ningún problema… ¿Has hablado con Charles? Después de todo, utilizaremos su piano.

- Él no tiene problemas -me sonrió enigmáticamente, y quise preguntarle a qué se debía la sonrisa, pero él no me dejó continuar-. Odio esta hora del día.

- ¿Alguna razón en particular? -le pregunté extrañada por el brusco cambio de tema.

- Es en esta hora, en que debemos separarnos… Son casi las cuatro -le miré mientras el revisaba su reloj de bolsillo.

- ¿Realmente es tan tarde? –miré al cielo mientras hablaba. No podía creer lo rápido que había pasado la mañana. Edward tenía razón, debía partir a la iglesia.

- ¿Algún día me dirás dónde vas realmente? -me preguntó mientras me veía pararme y arreglar mis ropajes. Yo le miré con una suave sonrisa en los labios.

- No quiero mentirte, así que es mejor que no. Tal vez, después, en alguna noche que estemos los dos, bañados por los rayos de sol, en un maravilloso prado... -él sonrió con su sonrisa de infarto y se levantó también, lo que llevó que sus cabellos se alborotaran un poco más, haciéndolo ver más sexy de lo que ya era.

- Está bien, acepto tu silencio… por ahora, pero -dijo acercándose a mí-, quiero algo a cambio.

- ¿Qué? -pregunté ligeramente ida.

- Tienes que prometerme que mañana empiezan mis clases -tal vez fuera solo mi idea, pero estaba casi segura de que sus ojos eran más brillantes ahora.

- Está bien… Lo prometo -su sonrisa era contagiosa. Tuve que obligarme a moverme lejos de él. Aún cuando doliera. No podía permitirme a mí misma estar tanto tiempo junto a él. No quería perder mi libertad.

Mientras caminaba hacia la iglesia, estaba muy asustada. Toda mi relación con Edward había ocurrido muy rápido y la verdad no sabía cómo detenerme y pensar. Después de todo, mis planes habían cambiado completamente. Y estaba mortalmente asustada en que, quizás, las cosas fueran exactamente iguales que con mi madre. Un escalofrío me recorrió de solo pensarlo. Sabía que Edward era muy distinto a mi padre, pero… la duda permanecía allí.

Mis sueños y anhelos, todo lo que había planeado desde que volviera a Chicago, mis proyectos y deseos de estudiar, ser alguien, independiente de mis padres; tal vez nunca se volverían realidad, y me convertiría en una mujer amargada, que nunca cumplió sus sueños y haría que todos a mi alrededor fueran tan desgraciados como yo. Solo para no sentirme tan triste.

- Como mi madre -murmuré sin darme cuenta que hablaba en voz alta.

- ¿Le ocurrió algo a su mamita? -la voz de la señora Pott me sobresaltó. No me había dado cuenta de que había llegado a la iglesia, tan ensimismada como estaba en mis pensamientos.

- No nada, señora Pott. Estaba pensando en voz alta -me sonrió maternalmente, para luego abrazarme y decir:

- Ya nos estábamos preguntando si vendría -dijo encaminándose a la casa detrás de la iglesia, perteneciente al párroco, donde se llevaba a cabo el taller de costura.

La olla común era historia. La iglesia, pasaba por períodos donde hacían distintos tipos de ayuda comunitaria. En el tiempo de mi castigo fue el cierre de esa tarea y el inicio de la siguiente. Donde se arreglaba ropa para regalar y se enseñaba a coser, zurcir y bordar. Dado que los plazos de inscripciones se habían cerrado cuando estaba encerrada en mi habitación, había creído que no podría seguir. Pero cuando dije que podía enseñarle a las señoras a coser y bordar, todas se habían abalanzado con preguntas y dudas. Creí que sería mejor si hacíamos una clase donde se podía hacer conversación y enseñar todas las manualidades que una mujer debía manejar.

La idea fue muy bien recibida, y de hecho, ya habían cinco señoras que me esperaban.

- Hola, querida. Estábamos empezando a preocuparnos.

- Lamento llegar tarde, pero no me di cuenta de la hora.

- ¿Edward te entretuvo? -les había contado sobre mi relación con él desde que volví de mi castigo, y todas gustosas se ofrecieron para darme consejos y ayuda.

Nunca creí que las mujeres pudieran hacer tantas cosas dentro de una relación. Mi madre me dio escasa información de como se vivía en pareja y eso sería todo. Aquí muchas dudas se despejaron y otras nuevas fueron apareciendo. Les estaba muy agradecida a todas. Aún cuando había veces que me ruborizaba fuertemente por los temas y la libertad con la que hablaban del sexo. Nunca escuché a mis padres mencionarlo, pero mis institutrices me explicaron vagamente de que iba la situación, así que estaba, ligeramente, enterada del procedimiento, pero las señoras de la iglesia me hicieron ver todo el asunto desde una nueva perspectiva. Ante mis padres y profesoras, era algo prohibido y sucio. Aquí era una forma sana y divertida de expresar cosas.

- Podríamos decir que sí -dije, mientras me sentaba y tomaba el mantel que estaba haciendo como regalo de cumpleaños de la señora Kein, quien cumplía años en dos días.

- Querida, no creo que lo que hicieses con él, te entretuviera lo suficiente -me ruboricé ligeramente. Ellas se asombraban de que aún no nos hubiéramos besado-. No creo que hayan pasado a la fase dos de la relación… ¿o sí?

- No. claro que no -negué mientras mi vista se pegaba a la tela entre mis manos. Escuché como se reían de mi vergüenza.

- ¿Y cuándo? Dile que el que se duerme, se lo lleva la corriente.

- No puedo decirle eso, me tomaría como una atrevida -les dije. Ellas no parecían entender las dificultades de la etiqueta y el protocolo. Por unos instantes, quise ser tal como ellas, sin tener que estar manteniendo ningún tipo de máscara ni imagen para el mundo.

- Que complicados son los ricos. Si cuando uno se quiere, se tiene que demostrar.

- Ojala fuera así de sencillo- me lamenté.

Luego cambiamos de tema y empezamos con las clases. Las señoras debían irse a las siete para estas a tiempo para hacer la comida en sus casas.

Las horas pasaron en agradable conversaciones y deliciosa comida. Siempre aparecía alguna señora con un plato de la casa o alguna golosina para todas.

- Esto quedó delicioso, Molly. ¿Lo hiciste tú? -le pregunté luego de comerme un oblea de chocolate

- Sí claro. Receta familiar. Son las mejores galletas que probarás nunca.

- Ya lo creo que sí.

- Sí quieres puedo darte la receta, linda. Es muy simple hacerlo -me dijo en secreto-. No hay nada que impresione más a un hombre que una comida deliciosa.

- Sería maravilloso… pero la verdad, es que no sé cocinar -le dije en secreto también.

- ¿No sabes? -preguntó escandalizada. Las otras comenzaron a preguntar que ocurría y cuando les contó, me miraron entre confundidas y escandalizadas.

- Una mujer que no cocina es como… iglesia sin cura -dijo Molly. Me miró maternalmente unos segundos y luego dijo en tono de broma-. ¿Qué te enseña tu madre? ¿Cómo quedarse toda la tarde sentada?

Básicamente, pensé; pero no respondí nada.

- No te preocupes cariño. Aquí te enseñamos -dijo Jules. Era una anciana con una sonrisa dulce y voz tranquila.

- Sí, linda; no temas. En un mes, estarás haciendo un banquete para treinta y cinco personas, tú sola.

La tarde se apoderaba de la ciudad con lentitud. La mayoría, había partido ya a sus casas y yo estaba terminando de arreglar, para luego irme a esperar a Lizzie. Ella solía llegar media hora más tarde de lo que acordábamos, así que no tenía mucha prisa. Al parecer la señora Pott sí, porque luego que fue a despedir a la última y verme aún ahí, se sorprendió y escandalizó.

- ¡Pero, linda! -exclamó-. Váyase a su casa, que ya está oscureciendo y esta zona de Chicago no es la más segura para niñas lindas como usted. Más si está sola.

- No se preocupe, que aún no oscurece del todo -le dije sin tomar mucha atención a sus palabras. Estaba acostumbrada a su exaltación.

- Ya lo sé, pero es que anda un tipo por aquí. Nadie sabe quiénes, pero se aprovecha de las jóvenes buenas mozas, como usted, y las lleva al oscurito sin su permiso, si entiende a que me refiero. No quisiera que eso le pasase, así que tendré que echarla, mi niña -abrí los ojos sorprendida, pero asentí. Sabía que estaba solo preocupada por mí.

La verdad es que estaba más oscuro de lo que creí cuando salí a la calle. Lograba ver escasamente, iluminada por el suave brillo de la luna y las estrellas. Por este lado de Chicago, no había ningún tipo de iluminación artificial. No que alumbrara demasiado el existente, pero era suficiente para ver alguna imperfección en el piso.

Caminé más lentamente de lo que solía hacerlo por las silenciosas calles. Contaba mentalmente cuántas faltaban para llegar a la plaza en la que no encontraríamos con mi prima. Debía estar ella ya ahí. Después de todo, era bastante tarde.

Un sonido distrajo mi atención. Era como un murmullo de ropa. No le tomé mucha atención, podía ser mi ropa. Pero luego, sentí unas pisadas. ¡Alguien me estaba siguiendo!

El corazón me dio un vuelco en el pecho y comencé a caminar más rápido. Los murmullos aumentaron y con pánico me di cuenta que no era solo una persona, sino que varias eran las que estaban tras de mí.

Traté de decirme a mí misma que no tenían por que seguirme. Que solo estaba siendo paranoica. Pero aún así, opté por comenzar un paso que se acercaba al trote y pensé en las calles alternativas por las que me podía ir… Recordaba vagamente que la señora Jules vivía en esta calle, pero no podía recordar exactamente en dónde.

De pronto, sentí un aliento cálido en mi cuello y una mano tosca y brusca tomándome de la cintura:

- ¿Qué hace una muñequita como usted, en un lugar tan solo? -mi respiración se disparó mientras sudaba frío.

Traté de retorcerme para que me soltara, pero sentí su otra mano cerca de mi cuello y algo filoso instalándose en él. Quedé paralizada.

- Mmm, mira nada más lo que trajo la tarde, una linda jovencita -la voz rasposa de un extraño me erizó los pelos de la nuca. No creí haberme sentido tan asustada en toda mi vida.

- ¿Qué hacemos con ella? -la voz que estaba pegada a mi cuello murmuró, y luego sentí algo húmedo y caliente recorrer mi oído y quijada. Fue entonces cuando reaccioné.

Comencé a gritar y a retorcerme, rogando que alguien me escuchara y me ayudara. Sentí una presión en mi boca: era una mano que me impedía seguir gritando y me presionaba fuertemente la cara, obligándome a correrla hacia atrás, dejando completamente expuesto mí**.** Sentí el filo de un arma enterrarse allí. Dejé salir un gemido lastimero que no fue escuchado.

- Gritona nos salió la niña. Tendremos que llevarte a otro lado para que no molestar a los vecinos -sentí como su aliento nauseabundo chocó contra mi cara y la giré en busca de aire fresco.

Unas duras y toscas manos me apretaron y me arrastraron a un lugar desconocido y lúgubre. Traté de soltarme del agarre pero este parecía de fierro.

Un ruido distrajo a mis atacantes. Aproveché esos breves momentos para librarme de ellos y correr de vuelta a la iglesia. No había logrado dar cinco pasos cuando caí al piso. Lanzando un gemido de dolor maldije mi mala suerte y mi poco equilibrio.

Cuando estaba consiguiendo levantarme y volver a correr, un cuerpo extraño impacto contra el mío y me hizo caer de nuevo. Mi cabeza dio un duro golpe contra el suelo.

Por unos segundos, perdí dimensión de donde me encontraba mientras mi visión se rodeaba de un borde negro. Logré registrar dos cosas antes de sucumbir a la oscuridad: el penetrante olor a sal y óxido de mi sangre, y un peso ajeno aplastándome mientras me susurraba:

- ¿Adónde creías que ibas?

**Continuará…**

**

* * *

**

**Notas de autora:**

Lamento haber demorado en al entrega, pero mi Beta no me entregaba el definitivo para subirlo, pero no importa, porque ya está aquí. El próximo será más largo lo prometo y espero terminarlo pronto para subirlo lo antes que pueda(y que mi beta pueda también )

Agradecimientos:

A todas las que me escribieron Un besito muuuy grande para todas, me animan a seguir escribiendo y en especial a 3rill Cullen que me ha dejado hermosos comentarios en todos los chaps. Un beso muy grande y muchas gracias. No puedo olvidar a mi Beta Sirenita que sin ella, esta historia no estaría aquí. Les recomiendo que vayan a buscar historias de ella, son muy buenas ;)

Creo que eso, nos estamos viendo luegito

Un beso muy grande

**Dejen reviews!! hace más feliz al mundo**


	7. La confesión

**Lamento mucho haber tardado en esta actualización... pero aquí esta**

**Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es de Stephanie Meyer  
**

* * *

**Capítulo Seis**

**Confesiones**

Un frío gélido fue lo primero que registré. Al instante siguiente mi mente recordó todas las cosas que habían ocurrido. Sentí el golpeteo de mi corazón en mis oídos. Contraje todos mis músculos preparada para correr a la primera oportunidad.

- ¿Señorita? ¿Se encuentra usted bien? -una voz masculina que me era desconocida me habló despacio, casi como en un susurro. Alcé la mirada que tenía pegada en el polvoriento suelo para fijarme en mi interlocutor. Era un hombre que no podía tener más de veinticinco años, con una mirada calma y gentil. Me sentí segura en su presencia de inmediato. Cuando lo vi acercarse a mí, no pude evitar el alejarme instintivamente. Él se detuvo y me sonrió suavemente.- No tema, señorita, no le haré daño. Los hombres que intentaron propasarse con usted están fuera de combate, no tema.

- ¿Quién es usted? -no solía ser así de hosca con las personas, pero mi última experiencia todavía me tenía aterrorizada.

- Que descortés he sido. Mi nombre es Carlisle Cullen. Soy médico y no pude dejar de notar que usted está herida. Su cabeza aún sangra. ¿Me dejaría que se la revisara? -mientras hablaba se acercó con lentitud hacia mí, yo no sentí problemas por lo que asentí. De pronto sentí su toque gentil, pero gélido, sin quererlo un escalofrío me recorrió-. Lo siento mucho. No veo nada serio, solo una pequeña herida. ¿Me acompañaría hasta el hospital? Está a solo dos cuadras -su voz era hipnótica. Me sentí segura, le asentí una vez más.

Con su ayuda logré ponerme en pie, pero tambaleé, pues sentía mis piernas como gelatina. El doctor me miró con cara de preocupación antes de sostenerme más firmemente.

- No se preocupe -le dije tratando de hacer conversación mientras nos dirigíamos con lentitud hasta el hospital-. Suelo tener muy mal equilibrio.

- ¿En verdad? -dijo frunciendo ligeramente el ceño-. ¿Alguna razón para eso?

- No, es algo de nacimiento… -no pude completar la oración pues sentí un ruido tras nuestro que me hizo aferrarme fuertemente a mi salvador.

Era el ruido de pisadas, como si alguien corriera, hacia nuestra dirección. A medida que se acercaba comencé a escuchar su respiración agitada. Antes de que pudiera ver quien era, escuché su grito:

- ¡Bella! –era Edward, lo reconocí inmediatamente. Su voz aterciopelada estaba llena de temor y ansiedad. Antes de que pudiera responderle, apareció en mi campo visual. Él se detuvo al vernos.

- Edward -dije, mi voz estaba algo más aguda que lo normal, después de todo, aún no me reponía de mi anterior ataque.

Carlisle me bajó y me depositó con delicadeza en el piso. En cuanto sentí el piso corrí a los brazos de Edward. Al hacer contacto con su cuerpo sus brazos me sostuvieron fuerte, sin darme cuenta cuando, calidas lágrimas caían por mis ojos.

- Oh, Bella, estábamos tan preocupados. ¿Dónde estabas? -su voz era un susurro directo a mi oído.

- Yo… yo… -mi mente era un caos absoluto, no podía hilar frases coherentes. Solo era consciente del alivio que sentía por saber que estaba junto a Edward. Que todo había acabado.

- Creo que es prudente que la llevemos a un hospital. Debe estar en estado de shock, además que tiene algunas heridas que si no son tratadas pueden infectarse y eso sería bastante grave -la voz de Carlisle sonaba calmada.

- ¿Quién es usted? -preguntó Edward algo hosco.

- Es Carlisle, él me ayudo a librarme de… -un escalofrío me recorrió al recordar el episodio-. Es doctor. Dice que hay un hospital cerca de aquí.

- Así es, jovencito. ¿Por qué no vamos para allá y curamos a la joven para que pueda irse a su casa cuanto antes?

- Está bien -dijo Edward. Con esas palabras me tomó entre sus brazos y seguimos a Carlisle.

Debí perder el conocimiento pues cuando abrí mis ojos estaba en una habitación blanca, rodeada de oscuridad. Sentía el perfume de Edward en toda la habitación. Giré mi cabeza, pero no estaba en ninguna parte. Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que tenía puesta su chaqueta. La tomé con cuidado entre mis manos y la acerqué a mi cara. El olor era mucho más fuerte en ella. Cerré los ojos unos segundos, tratando de perderme en su esencia. Era casi perfecto. Hice a mi mente vagar. Me imaginé viviendo rodeada de este olor por el resto de mi vida. Ciertamente la perspectiva no me molestaba.

El ruido de la puerta me distrajo. Abrí los ojos y me encontré con mi prima. Se acercó silenciosa y presurosa. Su cara mostraba preocupación, pero cuando me vio despierta mudó su expresión. Su rostro era el vivo reflejo del alivio.

- Estás bien, no sabes lo preocupada que nos tuviste a todos –me dijo en un susurro. Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta donde estaba. La habitación del hospital era compartida y junto a mí habían otras cuatro personas durmiendo. Debía ser muy tarde.

- ¿Qué hora es? -le pregunté y me sorprendí de lo rasposa que sonaba mi voz.

- Son cerca de las dos de la mañana -mis ojos se abrieron de asombro. Me fijé entonces de su rostro. Se veía cansado y somnoliento-. Tus padres están vueltos locos.

- ¿Qué les has dicho? -le pregunté con miedo. Nuestro plan se vería al descubierto y ahora sí me castigarían de por vida.

- Que nos atacaron en la salida de la iglesia. Cuándo y cómo cada noche íbamos a rezar el rosario –me dijo con tal seguridad que si no supiera la verdad, le hubiera creído sin temor-. Es la segunda que me debes, Isabella. Y créeme, te las cobraré.

- Gracias -le dije realmente emocionada.

- Ya te lo dije, te las cobraré… -su frase fue cortada por la puerta, esta se abrió dejando ver a Edward, quien al verme se acercó inmediatamente. Su cara reflejaba alivio.

- Bella, que bueno que has despertado. Me tenías preocupado.

- Lo siento, yo… -quedé sin palabras al sentir como los brazos de Edward me rodeaban estrechamente.

- Tuve mucho miedo. Por un instante pensé que sería demasiado tarde, que tú ya… Nunca vuelvas a darme esa clase de sustos -me dijo levanto gentilmente mi mentón y haciendo que nuestras mirada se juntaran.

- ¿Cómo me encontraste? -le pregunté para cambiar el tema. No podía prometerle que nunca volvería a la iglesia, porque sílo haría. Él frunció el entrecejo, pero lo dejó pasar.

- Tu prima fue a buscarme luego de que tú no estuvieras donde prometieron verse.

- Decidimos separarnos para buscarte -siguió Lizzie-. Con Charles fuimos al río y al teatro, pero no estabas. Estábamos devolviéndonos a la casa de Edward, lugar en que prometimos volver a juntarnos, cuando apareció diciendo que estásen el hospital.

- Acompañé a Edward al hospital, mientras Lizzie le iba a contar a tu madre -terminó Charles. No me había dado cuenta que había entrado con Edward en la habitación. Le sonreí tímidamente y él mostró una sonrisa aliviada-. Es bueno saber que estás bien -la puerta volvió a abrirse para revelar a mi salvador.

- Buenas noches, jóvenes -su voz era suave y atrayente. Me sonrojé al pensar que estuve entre sus brazos. Edward hizo un gesto de molestia que ignoré, demasiado preocupada en observar los fluidos movimientos del doctor. Él me tomó la temperatura una vez más y luego de comprobarla me miró con evidente alegría-. Es bueno saber que está tan bien, señorita Swan -le sonreí de vuelta.

- ¿Puedo irme ya? -la idea de pasar más tiempo en el hospital me resultaba muy poco atractiva.

- No encuentro inconveniente en que se vaya, señorita. Eso sí, debe esperar a que sus padres vuelvan, como comprenderá, dado los recientes hechos, no puedo dejar que ni usted ni su prima caminen solas a esta hora de la noche. No luego de una experiencia tan traumática -sus palabras me dieron a entender que sabía de la mentira de mi prima y estaba dispuesto a ayudarnos.

- Muchas gracias, doctor, por todo -le dije, sintiéndolo realmente.

- No es problema, señorita Swan, no es problema. Debo irme ya, los enfermos no se curan solos -dijo antes de abandonar la estancia.

- W-oo-aa-uuu -dijo mi prima, haciendo de la palabra toda una frase-. ¿De donde cayó ese?- los resoplidos molestos de Charles y Edward me hizo reír más que la expresión atontada de Lizzie.

- No lo sé, pero le debo la vida -dije en un murmullo que Edward alcanzó a oír. Me miró y luego dijo:

- Es un gran hombre.

- En eso tienes razón. ¿Sabían que no cobra por atender en el hospital? Es un pan de Dios; palabras de mi madre -dijo Charles

- Deberían existir más hombre como él. Con ese espíritu por la vocación. Ojala todos los profesionales fueran así.

- Todos los médicos deben ser así -dijo Lizzie rotunda.

- La verdad es que hay de todo en todas las profesiones -comentó Edward-. Existen abogados muy buenos y otros que solo quieren ganar dinero. Debe ser así en todas las carreras.

- Sí, puedo asegurarlos -dijo Charles-. Una de las razones por las que no estudiaré abogacía como mi padre es ésa. No voy a engañar a la gente.

- ¿Y serás vendedor? -pregunté en tono risueño.

- Muy chistosa, muy chistosa –la puerta se abrió dejando ver a mis progenitores. La cara de mi padre no auguraba nada bueno.

- Espero que sepas que estás en problemas, jovencita.

Tragué con dificultad preparándome para mi próximo castigo.

* * *

Los rayos de sol acariciando mi cara, fueron aliciente suficiente para despertarme. Sonreí tontamente al mirar a mi mesita de noche y darme cuenta que estaba la carta que me había hecho mantenerme en vela hasta cerca de las dos de la mañana:

_Bella Querida:_

_Quisiera que recordara que la clase de piano sigue en pie. Si se siente con fuerza después de su último asalto, quisiera que asistiera esta tarde a la casa de Charles. Ahí podremos practicar sin ser molestados._

_Su prima está invitada, por supuesto._

_La espera, a las cuatro de la tarde:_

_Su eterno servidor,_

_Edward Anthony Masen_

Solo faltaban ocho horas, me dije a mi misma, solo ocho horas.

- Isabella, ven a ayudar a tu madre -escuché como me llamaban.

- Voy.

Serían las ocho horas más largas de mi existencia. Aún cuando mis padres no me castigaron, me impusieron una hora de llegada. No podíamos llegar más tarde de las ocho de la noche. Y se aseguraban que nos costara un mundo salir de la casa. Todo tipo de tareas domésticas comenzaron a recaer sobre nosotras. Solo rogaba que pudiéramos acabar antes de la hora estipulada.

- Isabella, más te vale que vayas a cambiarte esa ropa si quieres que lleguemos a la hora -me dijo mi prima, entrando inesperadamente a mi habitación, luciendo su mejor vestido.

- ¿Alguna razón por la que estés con tu vestido de baile? -le pregunté levantándome lentamente de mi sillón de lectura, solo para molestarle.

- No, puedo ponerme el vestido que quiero, cuando quiero, ¿o no? - me dijo bruscamente-. Ve a cambiarte que nos vamos en quince minutos -estaba saliendo cuando se dio vuelta y me dijo-. ¿Sabes? Creo que te prestaré un vestido mío esta vez.

- Yo no… -comencé a decir antes de ser interrumpida.

- Es la última moda en Europa, por supuesto que quieres ponértelo -me dijo sin dejarme opción a replica. Conocía los vestidos de mi prima, se usaban con una extraña prenda que cubría el pecho. Era algo incómodo. Aunque infinitamente mejo que un corsé-. Toma, este debe ser de tu talla -era un vestido azul, de cuello redondo y que llegaba hasta la rodilla. A decir verdad era bastante entallado.

Para cuando pudimos salir de la casa, ya se nos hacia tarde. Obligué a mi prima a mantener un ritmo de semi-trote para llegar a tiempo. El día era hermoso y cálido. Era como para detenerse a oler las flores. Si no estuviera llegando a tarde a mi no-cita con Edward, me hubiera detenido. Para cuando llegamos a la casa, los criados de Charles, al vernos nos abrieron la puerta y saludaron a mi prima como si la conocieran de toda la vida.

- ¿Por qué…? - nuevamente no pude terminar la frase pues Lizzie me cortó.

- Por nada que te incumba, ahora ve a buscar a Masen. Seguro te está esperando -me extrañó que ella no entrara por la puerta principal, sino que fuera por el costado al jardín.

Toda relación con mi prima se fue al olvido cuando vi a Edward en la entrada de la casa, esperándome. Él me sonrió y yo, como hechizada, me acerqué a él, esperando una caricia, una mirada, lo que fuera, que me dijera que tenía su atención.

Edward me ofreció su mano y yo sin dudarlo se la tomé. Sintiéndome aliviada, como si hubiera estado enferma y toque de nuestras pieles fuera el antídoto. Suavemente fue guiándome hasta dentro de la casa, donde se giró a mirarme y saludarme.

- Buenas tardes, Bella. Comenzaba a preocuparme de que tal vez no vinieras.

- Lo siento, es que mi prima me mostró algunos de sus vestidos y me hizo cambiar mi ropa por uno de sus conjuntos y bueno… El tiempo se me escapó de las manos. Lo siento -le repetí en un murmullo suave.

- No se preocupe, ya está aquí. Además -dijo luego de una pequeña pausa-, se ve muy hermosa con esos vestidos –me ruboricé ante su comentario. Él solo sonrió suavemente mientras me extendía la mano-. ¿Vamos? -asentí mientras nos dirigíamos al salón de música de los Purcell. Una vez allí, jadeé ante la vista:

Había entrado antes al salón y podía decir que era muy parecido al mío. Esta vez, sin embargo, estaba completamente transformado. Cada superficie estaba cubierta de rosas rojas. El piano de cola había sido movido y estaba al centro de la habitación, con un par de velas a ambos lados. Le llegaba una tenue luz de afuera, lo que hacía que el lugar se viera íntimo. Quedé congelada en el umbral de la puerta admirando la habitación. Sentí vagamente como, con suavidad infinita, me tomaban de la mano y me sentaban en el sillín del piano.

Al ver las teclas, reaccioné. Depositado, en el DO central había una pequeña bolsita de terciopelo rojo. Todo mi cuerpo tembló ante las implicancias de todo lo que estaba viendo. Una suave caricia me hizo desviar mi mirada del piano y posarla en Edward, quien tenía sus ojos a la altura de los míos, estaba arrodillado frente a mí. Estaba en tal estado de shock, que no era capaz de hilar un pensamiento coherente.

- Isabella Marie Swan, esperaba que crear un ambiente como este me ayudaría a poder decir esto con mayor facilidad… Yo he querido decirle algo que he mantenido guardado por mucho tiempo en mi corazón, mas no encontraba las palabras, ni el momento. Bella… -sentí como tragaba con algo de esfuerzo y eso hizo que mi mente corriera a toda velocidad-, yo quisiera que usted supiera, lo mucho que la amo, y la he amado desde aquel baile en esta misma casa. Yo sé que nuestros padres han estado planeado una boda entre nosotros, pero yo necesitaba decirle, que esto no lo hago como una obligación. Nunca me he sentido tan feliz como el día en que mis padres me informaron del arreglo al que llegaron. Aún así -me dijo seriamente, pude ver que las siguientes frases eran vitales para él-. Necesito asegurarme que usted no hace esto por obligación, que este compromiso no está imposibilitándola de estar con quien usted ama, de que no… -mientras iba exponiendo teoría tras teoría, podía notar que la rapidez de sus palabras aumentaba.

Sonreí antes su nerviosismo. De repente, me sentía muy segura de mí misma, como si este momento fuera la razón por la que había vivido toda mi vida. Sellé sus labios con un dedo, él calló su verborrea al instante. Con una sonrisa suave y comprensiva, le dije:

- Sé que quieres una respuesta, pero Edward, aún no haces ninguna pregunta -él pareció comprender, porque lentamente dejó ver la sonrisa que yo tanto amaba y dijo:

- Bella, ¿quisieras casarte conmigo? -le dejé unos segundos al suspenso antes de exclamar lanzándome a sus brazos:

- Sí, quiero -él selló nuestros labios, vertiendo tal amor en aquel beso, que no pude más que responderle de la misma manera, mientras una lágrima resbalaba de mi mejilla, presa de la emoción.

- Te amo -le dije una vez que nuestros labios se separaron.

- Y yo a ti.

**Fin… **

**XD no mentira**

**Continuará**

**

* * *

**

**Notas de autora:**

**Hola gente!!!**

**Se que ha pasado tiempo y lo siento... en verdad se me han juntado muchas cosas... pero ya terminé con aquello y soy libre para escribir =)**

**La verdad he estado algo desanimada con esta historia... no pro culpa de ustedes, mi creatividad no ha sido muy esplendorosa con esta idea, aún cuando sigo pensando que es buena... pero estoy comenzando con otra... veré si continuo con las dos... o abandono esta...**

**Lo siento a todas las que me han dejado reviews tan lindos...**

**Un beso y estarán escuchando de mí.**


End file.
